


A casa da te.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, they are too cute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Avevano perso in modo assurdo.La cosa peggiore era che nonostante ti sentissi davvero di cattivo umore per quella prestazione di merda eri consapevole del fatto che non ci stavi con la testa che la tua pessima prestazione era parte di quella sconfitta assurda che ancora non ti riuscivi a spiegare.





	A casa da te.

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due tormentano i miei sogni più oscuri quindi non smetteromai di scrivere di loro fino a quando loro non smetteranno di amarsi, cosa che non succederà mai quindi ok.  
> Dentro c'è anche una piccola piccola parentesi Marco/Karim ma solo perche mi sono trovata e questi due mi uccidono in modo molto lento e io li adoro insieme.  
> Poi alla fine si arriva sempre al fatto che Marco è fatto apposta per Isco e via che esce fuori tutta la mia parte estremamente romatica e la dovete sopportare.  
> Ora la smetto di vaneggiare e vi lascio leggere!

Avevano perso in modo assurdo.   
La cosa peggiore era che nonostante ti sentissi davvero di cattivo umore per quella prestazione di merda eri consapevole del fatto che non ci stavi con la testa che la tua pessima prestazione era parte di quella sconfitta assurda che ancora non ti riuscivi a spiegare.

Quando era finita ti eri sentito sfinito come non succedeva da settimane e tutta la preoccupazione che avevi per Isco era sembrata tornare indietro più forte di prima.  
Non ci sei con la testa, nonostante tu sappia che Isco sta bene, che ti sta aspettando a casa sua e quella mattina i medici ti hanno anche rassicurato sul fatto che nel giro di una settimana sarebbe tornato a essere totalmente autonomo, sei preoccupato e distante dal campo.   
“Ehi, su andiamo a fare la doccia.”

E’ la voce di Karim a riportarti sul quel campo e sollevi appena il viso abbracciando il maggiore.  
Sembra capire come ti senti e ti stringe forte accarezzandoti la schiena.  
Vai con lui verso gli spogliatoi e il silenzio che si respira per quel momento successivo alla partita è quasi totalmente irreale perché non siete mai cosi anche dopo una sconfitta cercate sempre il lato positivo delle cose.

Quella volta qualcosa sembra diverso e ti senti in colpa perché se fossi stato più concentrato in campo magari sarebbe finita diversamente. Ed è un pensiero fisso che hai fino a che non raggiungete l’aeroporto e vi sistemate nel jet che vi avrebbe riportato direttamente a Madrid.

Lucas è seduto vicino a te e il clima sembra essere molto migliorato rispetto a quando eravate in pullman, si analizzano gli errori e si cerca di capire cosa migliore già nella sessione pomeridiana del giorno dopo.  
Sabato vi aspetta una partita fondamentale ma tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare in quel momento è che vuoi tornare a casa di Isco e vedere come sta.

E sei completamente chiuso nel tuo mondo quando ancora una volta Karim torna ad entrarci come pare riuscire a fare solo lui quando stai cosi.   
Si siede vicino a te e sai perfettamente che non se ne sarebbe andato fino a che non avresti parlato con lui.  
“Faremmo meglio sabato. Non devi cruciarti in questo modo, abbiamo sbagliato tutto insieme.”

Mentre ti parla con un braccio ti circonda la schiena e tu ti lasci andare completamente contro di lui poggiandoti contro la sua spalla.  
Karim è sempre stato una persona particolare ma nell’ultimo periodo è una delle poche persone che riesce a capirti davvero e starti vicino, e non sai come sia nato quel tipo di rapporto ma più di una volta ti sei ritrovato da solo con il francese dopo gli allenamenti e stai bene con lui.

Ti piace come ti coccola o semplicemente abbraccia ogni volta che ne ha voglia, sembra si sia tolto un sacco di limiti con te e ti piace.   
Sai che Isco ne è geloso, lo vedi da come vi guarda quando scherzate ma ora non riusciresti a rinunciare a Karim come amico.  
“Lo so, ma avevo la testa da un’altra parte..”

“Non continuare neanche, ok? Isco stava male, è normale che stessi lì con la testa e nessuno qui dentro ti fa una colpa per questo. Nessuno.”  
Lo dice sicuro passandoti poi una mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli per poi lasciarti un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Ieri ha detto di essere il mio ragazzo, era la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce.”

Ti viene fuori cosi. Karim è uno di quelli che sa quanto hai dovuto penare per riuscire a convincere Isco a provarci e ancora Karim era uno dei pochi convinti che Isco era innamorato di te già da un po’ e che dovesse solo ammetterlo a se stesso.

Il francese aveva sempre creduto in loro, Isco non lo sapeva ma se non fosse stato per Karim non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di essere qualcosa di più di amici con benefici.  
“Beh, chi non vorrebbe esserlo. Era pure ora che quel testone si impegnasse per tenerti stretto!”  
“Poi se mi molla posso chiedere a te di uscire, giusto?”

Ridete insieme, perché è una cosa stupida che vi siete detti un giorno mentre eri giù da morire per Isco, se mai non avesse funzionato tra di voi era compito di Karim portarti a cena e farti dimenticare di Isco.

“Certo che puoi e poi non mi perderei mai la sua faccia gelosa appena si rende conto che ti sto conquistando!”  
E ridi ancora e ti chiedi come sia capace a farti stare cosi bene solo avendolo vicino.  
Karim è un po’ come Isco sotto quel punto di vista, sanno come prenderti e renderti felice con poco, come in quel caso aveva fatto il francese. 

E per tutto il viaggio di ritorno ti senti leggermente meglio soprattutto quando anche gli altri iniziando a parlare e scherzare con te visto che anche il tuo umore è migliorato.  
Vorresti scrivere a Isco per tutto il tempo anche se sei consapevole che non puoi farlo perché siete in volo e non vedi l’ora di essere a casa da lui.  
Quando arrivate sei il primo a correre giù dall’aereo e gli scrivi che vi vedete a casa.

Non ti risponde e guardi l’ora pensando che magari si sia addormentato, anche se ti aveva detto che ti avrebbe aspettato non riusciresti ad arrabbiarti neanche volendo, doveva essere stanco.

Arrivi a casa del maggiore che è l’una passata e sei davvero distrutto, hai avuto ancora una volta il tempo di pensare agli errori di quella sera.   
A tutti i palloni che hai sprecato o non sei riuscito a finalizzare davvero ed è stato solo un modo per aumentare quel malessere che eri riuscito a mettere da parte quando gli altri erano con te. 

Recuperi tutte le tue cose e ti avvii verso la porta di casa che apri con le chiavi che hai preso quella mattina dal mobiletto all’ingresso, hai chiesto il permesso a Isco di farlo e lui te le ha semplicemente date prima di baciarti sulle labbra.  
Entri in casa senza fare rumore e sorridi dalla naturalezza con cui posi le chiavi al loro posto e la tua borsa li, vicino a quella del maggiore.

La casa è silenziosa e sai che probabilmente Isco deve essersi addormentato mentre era alla tv o almeno mentre aspettava che tornassi.  
Ti aveva riempito di messaggi durante tutta la partita come se potesse tirarti su e motivarti, ti aveva detto di smettere di pensare a lui perché si vedeva che eri distratto e aveva aggiunto che tanto lui sarebbe sempre stato a casa ad aspettarmi.

Gli ultimi messaggi erano un insieme di faccine tristi e arrabbiate perché avevi abbracciato Karim troppo stretto e non ti eri staccato da lui un momento, era adorabile.   
Era stata la cosa migliore dopo la partita leggere tutte le cose che ti aveva scritto.

In momenti come quelli capisci perché ti sei innamorato di lui praticamente subito.  
Nonostante tutti attorno a te ti avessero detto che Isco non si legava con tutti, tu sapevi che potevi farlo innamorare di te. E quando era successo ti eri reso conto che ne era valsa la pena di ogni piccolo sforzo tu avessi fatto.

Solo tu potevi sapere quando era stato difficile ma alla fine te lo aveva detto.  
Speravi solo di riuscire a non deluderlo mai. 

Non hai accesso la luce in soggiorno perché ormai conosci quella stanza e non ti aspetti che all’improvviso si accenda e un assonato Isco faccia capolino dalla porta che da sul corridoio per le camere da letto.  
“Credevo dormissi..”

Dici avvicinandoti a lui come se avessi paura che non riuscisse a stare in piedi.  
Quella mattina i medici gli avevano detto che camminare lo avrebbe aiutato a guarire e che doveva solo stare attento per un po’ a quello che mangiava ma era tutto nella norma.  
Isco ne aveva subito approfittato per chiedergli di restare da lui per qualche giorno, conoscendolo avrebbe voluto un sacco di attenzioni ma ti sarebbe andata bene.  
“No, non c’eri e non volevo dormire. Sapevo che avevi bisogno che fossi sveglio.”

Sorridi e con Isco lì davanti sai che potresti crollare come non hai fatto tutta la sera.  
Era solo una partita e non era deciso ancora nulla. Solo una partita che avevate perso perché non eri in grado di lasciare alcune cose fuori dal campo e il cazzo di Barcellona aveva perso ed era la vostra occasione.

“Io…è stata solo una brutta partita.”  
“Lo so. Non metto in dubbio questo, ti ho distratto per tutto il tempo..”  
“Non prenderti la colpa..”

Interrompi Isco prima di avvicinarsi a lui e circondargli il collo con le braccia per tenerlo vicino a te.   
“Intendevo che hai pensato tutto il tempo a quanto fossi sexy quindi non giocavi bene, cosa credi!”

Ridete entrambi e lo senti circondarti la vita con un solo braccio mentre l’altra mano raggiunge i tuoi capelli e li stringe tra le dita.

Isco è più basso di te ma non sai come sia possibile che in momenti come quelli riesca a proteggerti da tutto tenendoti tra le braccia.  
“Ero preoccupato da morire e ho giocato da schifo..”  
“Bimbo, non hai colpe solo tu, lo sai e sono certo che te lo hanno detto anche gli altri.”  
Nascondi il viso nel suo collo e respiri lentamente il suo odore.

Sei felice di essere li con lui, di aver lottato tanto per averlo vicino sempre.  
E ti stringi a lui attento a non fargli male e sai che lui ti capisce perfettamente mentre le sue labbra lasciano piccoli bacini contro una guancia.   
“Non dovresti essere in piedi ma a letto, su.”

Gli dici alla fine, per cambiare argomento.  
Non hai voglia di parlarne e nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni che hai avuto in quelle ore non riesci davvero a perdonarti quella possibilità sprecata. 

Isco annuisce e ti prende per mano per riportarti a letto con sé, era chiaro che il maggiore non ci avesse creduto al fatto che stavi meglio, sapevate entrambi quanto fosse difficile tutto quello. 

Quando raggiungete il letto e lo aiuti a stendersi, nonostante ti ripeta che non è un invalido, non ti lasci fermare e poi ti spogli a tua volta e raggiungerlo sotto le coperte.  
Siete entrambi su un fianco, semplicemente vi guardare fino a quando non riesci più a trattenerti e sorridi al maggiore che subito dopo si allunga verso di te stringendoti tra le braccia, e lo lasci fare avvicinandoti subito a lui per evitare che possa sentire dolore. Gli circondi il torace con un braccio e nascondi il viso contro il suo collo respirando il suo odore misto ancora a quello di disinfettante.

“Come ti senti?”  
Gli chiedi, per in quel momento è l’unica cosa di cui ti importa davvero, non vuoi pensare al calcio e la vicinanza di Isco è al cosa migliore.  
“Dolorante, ma bene. E ora riposa su.”

 

E la mattina dopo già sempre andare tutto meglio, perché apri gli occhi e Isco e di nuovo lì a guardarti mentre una sua mano accarezza la tua guancia.  
Sembra una di quelle mattine super dolci dove passate del tempo a letto a baciarvi ma l’illusione sparisce molto presto.  
“Ho fame, mi prepari la colazione?”

E’ la prima cosa che ti dice quella mattina e non sai perché ma hai come la sensazione che Isco approfitterà molto della sua condizione.  
In altre occasioni non avresti ceduto cosi facilmente ma Isco sa usare i suoi occhi in modo molto convincente per non parlare delle sue labbra, che quella mattina lo sanno essere particolarmente.


End file.
